Execution
by OnemoreSquall
Summary: A songfic about Seifer's execution, please r+r,


!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
  
!-- saved from url=(0079)http://www.fanfiction.net/secure/download.php?storyid=419356&storytextid=690405 --  
  
PETA CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"   
  
HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type"PETA CONTENT="Microsoft Word 97"   
  
NAME="Generator"  
  
html xmlns:v="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:vml"  
  
xmlns:o="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office"  
  
xmlns:w="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word"  
  
xmlns:st1="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
  
xmlns="http://www.w3.org/TR/REC-html40"  
  
meta http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1"  
  
meta name=ProgId content=Word.Document  
  
meta name=Generator content="Microsoft Word 10"  
  
meta name=Originator content="Microsoft Word 10"  
  
link rel=File-List href="exect_files/filelist.xml"  
  
o:SmartTagType namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
  
name="place"/  
  
o:SmartTagType namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
  
name="PlaceType"/  
  
o:SmartTagType namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
  
name="PlaceName"/  
  
!--[if gte mso 9]o:AuthorDave Hendry / Barbara Kincaido:LastAuthorDave Hendry / Barbara Kincaid!--[if gte mso 9]!--[if !mso]object  
  
classid="clsid:38481807-CA0E-42D2-BF39-B33AF135CC4D" id=ieoouistyle  
  
st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) }  
  
!--  
  
/* Style Definitions */  
  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
  
margin:0in;  
  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
  
font-size:12.0pt;  
  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
  
p  
  
{mso-margin-top-alt:auto;  
  
margin-right:0in;  
  
mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
  
margin-left:0in;  
  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
  
font-size:12.0pt;  
  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
  
span.SpellE  
  
{mso-style-name:"";  
  
mso-spl-e:yes;}  
  
span.GramE  
  
{mso-style-name:"";  
  
mso-gram-e:yes;}  
  
@page Section1  
  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
  
mso-header-margin:35.4pt;  
  
mso-footer-margin:35.4pt;  
  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
  
div.Section1  
  
{page:Section1;}  
  
--  
  
!--[if gte mso 10]  
  
style  
  
/* Style Definitions */  
  
table.MsoNormalTable  
  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
  
mso-style-parent:"";  
  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
  
font-size:10.0pt;  
  
font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
  
!--[if gte mso 9]o:shapedefaults v:ext="edit" spidmax="3074"/  
  
!--[if gte mso 9]o:shapelayout v:ext="edit"  
  
o:idmap v:ext="edit" data="1"/  
  
body lang=EN-US style='tab-interval:.5in'  
  
div class=Section1  
  
p align=center style='text-align:center'PONT SIZE="5"Executionp align=center style='text-align:center'bBy: One More SquallPONT SIZE="2"PONT SIZE="5"~~ span class=SpellESquaresoft/span  
  
owns this shit, and span class=SpellELagwagon/span wrote the song, May 16,  
  
good song, great span class=GramEalbum(span class=SpellELet's/span  
  
talk about Feelings' get it, its their best)iNo more waiting on them as you rise inside new rooms span class=GramEi official you've gone you can live  
  
for no one else iMan the guilt must be huge iAs there's no gain in failure you succeed at being mine/i span class=SpellESeifer/span paced around the small cell, waiting for  
  
his last meal. It was all familiar to him, the bed, the metal walls, /span small toilet, there were the only things he was allowed  
  
to have, but it was home. span class=GramEA home where he span class=SpellEdidn't/span  
  
have to prove himself to anyone, nobody to pick on, nothing./span And he  
  
hated every wretched moment of it. This last Saturday was to be his last, May  
  
16, the end of the road, and what a trip it had been; the pain the suffering,  
  
the hatred, the killing, it was hell. He could almost regard his captors as  
  
angels, sent to free him from what he had wrought on himself, and from what the  
  
people had wanted to do to him. He remembered every face in Balamb when they  
  
had caught up with him, the murder in their eyes, the evil he had only ever  
  
seen in himself and span class=SpellEUltimecia/span. It was horrific to  
  
see, and he knew he was horrific for those people; he had cherished the fear he  
  
inspired people while he was a knight, just loved, now he span class=SpellErealised/span,  
  
it was nothing to love, and he hated himself for it. pNo walls could be crueler than the ones he was confined by, with nothing  
  
outside to reflect on, he always had to turn to himself. He hated every /span of his fucking body. span class=GramESimple as  
  
that./span If they had let him, he would gladly kill himself, but they /span even trust him enough for that, and he /span deserve that trust either. No hope...iYeah, old friend, see you thereiI will be proud from afariI can paint a picture in a moment of memories and there aren't many leftiI am extradited, uninvited iIt's just another Saturday/i pSquall and the others had flown in from the Garden to watch the execution,  
  
not for some sick hatred of span class=SpellESeifer/span, but out of  
  
respect for what he had been, and what he had meant to them before. Crowds were  
  
milling about everywhere in span class=SpellEDeling/st1:place, the very spot where Squall  
  
had charged the sorceress almost a year before, it was almost hard to return,  
  
but they knew they had to. It was sad during the trial, watching the defeat in /span seeing it in their old span class=SpellEfreind's/span  
  
eyes as the judge read the sentence. He had pleaded no contest, not even  
  
bothering to make a big fuss. Just get it over with he had said  
  
arrogantly, and the people had cheered his death, just as he had cheered the  
  
death he had caused.pSquall was proud of what span class=SpellESeifer/span had done, he /span have done it any other way. If you made a mistake,  
  
or many, in span class=SpellESeifer's/span case, you correct them. Often  
  
there is more than one way, but in this case, span class=SpellESeifer/span  
  
saw the only way to make up for his, or to try to make up for his, and all he  
  
had said was get it over with. To give in to punishment was the least /span-action Squall could think of, but the trial bore span style='mso-spacerun:yes'  /span /span-reasoning at the same time.span class=SpellEQuistis/span stood silently at Squall side, and was  
  
helpless to do anything but to watch the stage with a harrowing sadness, for  
  
the love that she once felt for him, and for what she knew that he could have  
  
been. The thought of that lonely man dying was almost span class=GramEto/span  
  
much for his former teacher, and she couldnt stop the tears from  
  
starting to roll slow down her soft cheeks.I wont wipe them off, let the world see that someone will miss  
  
you. Were here last quiet words to the man she had once known so well.iTake a step to freedom iYou and her loathing this cruel world iTake a breath of shelter and exhale iTrust and allegiance iLiberate yourself from hell pA silence descended on the crowd as the prisoner was lead out of the car and  
  
up the stairs. span class=SpellESeifer/span could feel the hundred thousand  
  
stares on him, each span class=GramEeyes/span, boring into him, piercing  
  
him like needles. It was complete agony, just walking up the stairs and across  
  
the gallows to a solitary noose dangling from the ornate wooden structure. He  
  
saw the new president of span class=SpellEGalbadia/span, some fat man he  
  
had never heard of, and that moronic president of span class=SpellEEsthar/span,  
  
standing together at a podium, quietly discussing span class=SpellEsometing/span  
  
of great importance. He was almost an aside on that stage, though a much  
  
scrutinized one. A burly span class=SpellEgalbadian/span soldier was  
  
leading him towards the rope, and span class=SpellESeifer/span noticed it  
  
was swaying gently in a breeze he span class=SpellEcouldn't/span feel, like  
  
a lot of things. Fear, he span class=SpellEcouldn't/span feel fear, or  
  
love. These things had become alien to him, and he hated that, he hated  
  
everything, and he was going to die hating everything. Fuck! The noose was  
  
inviting, and he slipped his head into, and his guard fastened it on tightly.  
  
Off in the Distance he could hear the president reading off the crimes against  
  
him, and his convictions, it was going to take a while. He hated the time,  
  
every second! The sea of people, unknown in face and voice, rippled gently as  
  
people jogged each other around to try and get a better view. span class=SpellESeifer/span thought of the people that had known him in  
  
his life, the people who really knew him, and then looked at the swirling mass  
  
of people that were to know him better in death. History would not look kindly  
  
upon span class=SpellESeifer/span span class=SpellEAlmasy/span, he was  
  
sure of that. The span class=GramEman/span who killed thousands, and was  
  
later beaten by Squall span class=SpellELeonhart/span, the /span triumphant knight, fuck him. Fuck history. Fuck it  
  
all. span class=SpellESeifer/span twisted his neck in his noose, and spoke,  
  
with a careful tone, not too sad or not too convicted:Fuck absolutely everything, fuck every fucking thing. And that  
  
is how his last words shall be remembered, and changed only in the censorship  
  
of a history book. span class=GramEFitting.pThe presidents had finished their speeches, and now a band was playing some  
  
dirge, a final fanfare, one for his death. He waited silently in those final  
  
few moments, and he saw his life, it was good for a long time. He had a home at  
  
Garden, he had span class=SpellEfreinds/span, people liked him, he thought  
  
of his posse, of span class=SpellEFujin/span and span class=SpellERaijin/span,  
  
hopefully span class=SpellEthey'll/span be happier now; and lastly he  
  
thought of span class=SpellEQuistisiIt's just another SaturdayPONT SIZE="2"The shopping arcade was packed, people pushing through crowds  
  
of other people pushing to get to the span class=GramEstores,/span it  
  
seemed everyone had a bag of some sort. The city was just bustling, restaurants  
  
were getting busy, and the buses were full. A group of soldiers had to be  
  
dispatched to control the overflow of traffic, it was a nightmare, but, it was  
  
a good day. pThe bars were full, as they always are on Saturdays, and span class=GramEthe  
  
were/span as many parties as there always is, people were all out having fun.  
  
It was getting late and eventually everyone had to go to bed, so they could  
  
wake up and go about there normal business on Sunday, May 17/sup. /html 


End file.
